


The Prince and the Horse Lord

by DenimPrincess23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Slavery, Mild Tolkien inspiration, Non-specific time period, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenimPrincess23/pseuds/DenimPrincess23
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cast of Characters

Aldon: Lord of Oakenfield Keep, King of the Horse Lords of the Plains

Belegornion Eliedir Mûlion: Son of Belegorndaer and Amandis, late Lord and Lady of the Forest, Nephew of Crabandaer.

Crabandaer: Steward of the Forest Throne

Baldor Nire & Grim Halden: guards of the Keep

Ches & Eri: chamber slaves

**[under the oak tree in the courtyard, Oakenfield Keep, Hall of King Aldon]**

Belegornion loved the feel of the tree at his back; it reminded him of home. Home. How far away it seemed from the manicured lawn and the stark stone walls that now surrounded him. It had only been a week since his arrival to Oakenfield, but already he longed for the dark canopies and lush, untamed carpets of his forest home. He felt exposed and imprisoned at the same time, trapped behind the towering walls of the Keep and under the open sky of the plains.

Trapped; without purpose, aside from watch and listen. That was the mission Bel’s uncle had given him before he was suddenly sent away to the hall of the Horse King. He had arrived at Oakenfield to a warm if tentative welcome from the people of the plains. No one had told him the reason for his stay there, though he was old enough to know it was not merely for a social visit. 

Tensions between the Forest and the Plains had been high since the deaths of their monarchs in a tourney that was meant to ensure peace. If Bel had to make a guess as to his real purpose, he would say that he was a peace offering from his uncle to the new King of the Plains. King Aldon was young, only a few years older than Bel, but Plains law allowed for a monarch of any age if they proved themselves worthy. Bel would be king himself, were it not for Forest law. He was not yet old enough, and so his uncle ruled for him, for the next couple of years anyway.

He was pulled from his thoughts by sneering voices. He looked up to see two castle guards coming toward him, laughing to each other about something he hadn’t heard. He was dreading this; he had felt like people were always whispering about him whenever he entered a room or rounded a corner. Now, these guards were openly laughing as they approached him.

“Look who we’ve got here, Baldor. The little prince himself.” His tone was condescending in the extreme, and Bel wanted to be anywhere else.

“It looks like he’s already practicing looking up to his betters,” the one called Baldor sneered, elbowing the other man in the ribs as they laughed. _What could that mean? Nothing good._

“What? Nothing to say, boy? Still thinks he’s too good for the likes of us,” came the snide remarks accompanied by a prod in Bel’s ribs with the butt of the guard’s spear. Annoying but not painful. Bel tried to ignore them, but they were persistent.

“Come on, boy. Don’t ignore me. Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” That demand was coupled with the sharp point of the spear under Bel’s chin. Bel slowly raised his head to meet the mocking eyes of the men, careful not to make sudden moves.

“Well, I don’t think I appreciate that look he’s giving us. Do you, Grim?”

“I think he needs to be taught a lesson in manners, Baldor.”

At that, Baldor gave a flick of his wrist, and Bel felt the sharp pain of the cut that had been opened on his chin. _Enough._ Bel grabbed the shaft of the spear and drove it back into Baldor’s gut, knocking the wind out of him. Before Grim could react, Bel used the spear to sweep Grim’s legs out from under him. He was left standing over the stunned guards holding the weapon in a defensive stance.

“What is the meaning of this?” Bel’s head snapped up, and then the full realization of what he’d done hit him. He dropped the spear as though it were on fire and knelt, face burning with the shame of letting himself be goaded.

“I beg your pardon, Your Grace,” Bel said, for it was the king who approached, and Bel had no idea what to expect. Bel had had minimal contact with the king since arriving and had not had the chance to take the measure of the man. Bel had been pushed to defending himself, but he knew better than to think it would be overlooked. So, he waited, feeling the warm blood trickle down his neck.

“Prince Belegornion, please rise,” King Aldon said as he approached the strange group. As the young man rose to his feet, Aldon noticed his neck and exclaimed, “You are bleeding! Please, explain what happened here. Baldor, Grim, on your feet.”

As Grim and Baldor regained their feet and stood to attention, Bel began. “I was sitting beneath the tree, Sir, when I was approached by your guards. They were both insulting, and the one named Baldor demanded I should look at him when he spoke. That was when he placed his spear under my chin to force my head up. He cut me because the other, Grim, said he thought I needed a lesson in manners. I chose to defend myself at this point, Sir. I had no wish to insult your hospitality, Sir, only to defend myself from further insult or injury.”

Aldon was shocked. He could not believe that his men had acted in such a deplorable manner, not only to one of his guests but to a royal. “You men have one minute to attempt to explain yourselves. Sergeant Grim?”

“Your Grace, this was a terrible misunderstanding. We saw the gold earring.“ King Aldon snapped, “Silence. I have heard enough.” Turning his attention to his guest, Aldon continued.

“Your highness, you have my deepest apologies for the deplorable way you have been treated by my men. I assure you they will be dealt with,” Aldon said as he turned a withering stare on the two shrinking figures before him. “They will, of course, beg your pardon for this grievous insult.” The men seemed to realize the severity of their situation, and both dropped to a knee, not even daring to look up.

“My lord prince,” Grim began, his voice shaking slightly, “there is no excuse for our actions. Please accept our humblest apologies for the insult and injury we have done to you. We behaved shamefully and can only place ourselves at your highness’ mercy.”

“The punishment for assaulting a royal is death,” Aldon stated matter-of-factly. “However, as compensation for this insult, their punishment will be at your pleasure, should you wish it,” Aldon finished, and waited for Bel to respond to the generous offer.

“I am most grateful, Sir. Before I decide, may I ask what the significance of my earring is since it seems to have caused all this.”

“You may indeed, prince. In our custom, only slaves wear the type of earring you wear.”

“Thank you for the explanation, Sir. My pride would demand a harsh punishment, but my father taught me that mercy can be just as effective. He said a guilty man who must live with his shame is punished much harsher than a man allowed to wash away the shame with pain. They believed that I was beneath them and acted accordingly. In that spirit, Sir, I wish that the only punishment they should receive is a loss of rank and position so that they can never again abuse their power over another.”

“I must admit, I am surprised by your choice, prince. I would have been tempted to be vengeful, as well. Your father was a wise man, indeed, and you do well to follow his word. They shall be spared and removed of rank, position, and privileges. You men would do well to thank the man to whom you owe your lives.”

“Most merciful prince, we are forever in your debt. We are yours to command until you release us, or death takes us.”

“I don’t understand, Your Grace.”

“By our law, since you have spared them, Grim Holden and Baldor Nire owe their lives in service to you. If you do not wish them to serve you, they will be given work in the Keep.”

“I see. In that case, I accept the service, such as it is.”

“Very well, then. Guards, take them away.” At this, the four guards who had accompanied the king emerged from the background and dragged the men away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone now, Aldon turned his attention back to the younger prince. “Walk with me, and we will see your wound tended to.” Bel was still thinking about what the sergeant had said and wanted to be sure he had understood it. He ventured cautiously, “May I ask you something, Sir?”

“Of course, prince.”

“Sir, I must confess to feeling ill at ease since my arrival. This incident has shown me that I do not yet understand your customs, but I also do not fully understand my purpose here. Your men believed I was a slave and still continued to call me ‘prince’ knowing full well who I am.”

“You are not aware of the situation, then? We had thought that you were involved or would have been made aware, at the very least. This is troubling. Our peoples have been in negotiations to ensure a lasting peace. This was to be achieved by payment of tribute, one I believed you had been the author of. You were to come here for the period before you took your throne, and your uncle would send a regular retainer of goods and money, to guarantee your safety. It was insisted by your uncle that your people should offer this tribute, as a show of goodwill. I was greatly impressed that you would make such a sacrifice for your people by coming here.”

“I assure you, Sir, I had no knowledge of this, but if I had been given a chance, I would have agreed to it willingly. I suspect there are some agreed-upon consequences if this contract is broken?”

“There are, and I believed them to be fair when I thought you the author. If some harm or misfortune should befall you, the retainer will not be paid, and we will be at war. If the retainer is not paid, then your position and title will be forfeit, and you will serve the crown at my pleasure. I feel it my duty to point out that my men have broken the treaty by causing your injury, and should you choose, it is within your right to claim it. You will be granted safe passage back to your home… and we will be at war.”

“I appreciate your making me aware, sir. You did not have to, but I do not believe I could live with the knowledge that I had caused the peace between our peoples to fail. I pardoned your men, and, in my mind, the matter is closed.”

“Then the matter is closed. Fear not, prince. Your position and safety are secure in my court, as you are under my protection, and I do not believe your uncle would willingly endanger your future.” 

“If I may be allowed to speak freely, Sir?”

“Of course. I believe that only age separates us from being equals. You are heir apparent of your people and would be leading them had your laws allowed it.”

“I thank you for that consideration, Sir. I must say, however, that I believe you have been misled by my uncle. He has no regard for my safety or my future and would not hesitate to endanger either if it achieved his goals. He has hated me since I was born.”

“Why has he hated you?”

“He blames me for my mother’s death. He loved my mother dearly, and while he could forgive my father for marrying her, he could never forgive me for her death. She died while giving me life.”

“I am terribly sorry to hear this. Had I known the nature of your relationship I would never have agreed to the terms that were presented. If he breaks the contract we signed, I will be forced to abide by the consequences. If the retainer is not paid, you will lose your throne and be indentured, bound, to me, for life.” 

The silence hung between them like a shroud, thick and heavy with the uncertainty of the future. Bel was the one to break it. “Sir, I do not believe you will receive this retainer, or at least not for the duration agreed upon. Now that I am out of the way, nothing is stopping my uncle from keeping the throne and laying the blame for my disappearance on you, Sir. He does not want a war, which is why my being harmed was the only thing that could lead to it. He believes that you will keep me safe if you receive your payment, but he is under no real obligation to send it because my service was the price he has to pay.”

“Does he truly believe he can make a fool of me? I will not be manipulated for another man’s advancement!”

Bel could see that the king was angry, and he began to worry that he’d spoken too soon concerning his uncle’s intentions. What if the king called off the treaty altogether, and the peace fell apart? “Please, Sir, I have no proof that this is my uncle’s intent, only the knowledge of his distaste for me. I would beg you, Sir, not to jeopardize the peace between our peoples based on my word. Wait and see what he does, if he sends the payment.”

“And if he does not? What then? He would have made this contract in bad faith, knowing I would be bound to abide by it.”

“Then you should abide by it, Sir,” Bel spoke slowly, surprised at his own suggestion, but knowing it was the only way to avoid a war that would not benefit either of their peoples.

“What,” Aldon asked in shock that the younger man could even think such a thing and sure that he had misheard.

“I believe the only way to keep the peace between our peoples is to honor the contract, no matter what happens. I said before that I would have willingly signed the contract myself, and I meant it.” Bel took a knee before the king, then, and began again. “Aldon, Lord of Oakenfield Keep and King of the Horse Lords of the Plains, I, Belegornion Eliedir, Crown Prince of the Forests, do pledge my life to your service, should my people fail to keep the bargain we have struck for peace. I do so willingly and without compulsion. Will you accept my life as compensation if the treaty is broken, Your Grace?”

Aldon was struck again by the courage and sincerity of the young man before him. To willingly pledge one’s life to another, knowing that it was likely to be taken was something very few men could boast of. He wished there was some other way, any other way, but the prince had made his decision, and Aldon knew it was his duty to honor it.

“Prince Belegornion Eliedir of the Forests, I accept your pledge to secure the peace between our peoples. May it never become necessary. Now, please, rise and let us go find that healer.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. Lead, and I shall follow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Follow, Bel did, as often as he could, watching and listening. Ironically, his uncle’s advice now served him well as he sought to learn all he could about his new home. One of the first things Bel had done was to exchange his earring for one that was more appropriate. He was already fluent in the dialect of the Plains, which helped considerably in his quest for knowledge. Now that he knew his place here, he felt much more at ease and able to adopt a sort of routine. Grim and Baldor had become his personal bodyguards, which had been awkward at first, but they had begun to reach a rhythm.

Bel had had a full month to gather as much information as he could about his impending new life. At first, the slaves who served him were uneasy with all his questions, but, as he explained his situation to them, they began to slowly share their knowledge. Ches and Eri took care of his apartments, so he spoke with them about as much as he did with Grim and Baldor. They, too, had been reluctant to discuss the topic. These four were the main source of his new-found knowledge and, occasionally, training, when he could convince one of them to teach him something. He would occasionally speak with others that his “instructors” would suggest.

It had been a lot to take in, but he had done his best to absorb it. _Don’t speak in the presence of your master unless asked a direct question. Don’t look into the eyes of your master unless specifically told to do so. Stay out of the way but be always attentive to your master’s needs. Insolence is punished. Disobedience is punished. Laziness, clumsiness, dishonesty, all punished. You are nothing apart from your master’s will; you have nothing apart from your master’s gift. Punishment is required, while reward is not._

“But, don’t let all that frighten you. The king is a good man and a kind and fair master. Work hard and remember your place, and you’ll do fine.” 

It took longer than Bel had anticipated, but the day finally came. The king received an emissary from the Steward of the Forest who “had the regrettable task of informing His Grace that the agreed upon tribute could not be paid.” The emissary also carried the documents Bel would be required to sign acknowledging his willing abdication of the throne and forfeiture of all rights of personhood (required for all who chose to sell themselves into slavery to cover debts or as an alternative to prison).

The emissary carried himself with all the grace and decorum required for his solemn task, but Bel knew the man was inwardly gloating. He had been hand-picked by Bel’s uncle as one of his first acts as regent, and Bel knew the man had supported his uncle’s decisions wholeheartedly. He had been a clerk under his father’s rule, and clearly resented Bel for his humble station.

The king could have made Bel sign the papers then and there, but he was not going to be led around by a clerk. He informed the emissary that “His Royal Highness the Prince of the Forests would be signing the documents in a week’s time”, and that he “was welcome to enjoy His Grace’s hospitality until then”. 


End file.
